1953 Piston Cup Season
The 1953 Piston Cup Season was the 3rd Season of the Piston Cup in Brandon Eggers' version of the Piston Cup and Doc Hudson won for the third consecitive year in a row with only 22 wins in total. Doc won three Piston Cups in a row and was one of the best racing legends. Doc did not win the Florida 500 (and the triple crown), but won Indy and Calladega. Racers Dinoco/Sludge Cola 5 - Slim Hood Rev-N-Go/Kirby 8 - Levi Mitchan Tank Coat 11 - Junior Moon Southern Gold 17 - Jet Robinson Nitroade 28 - Morris Axler Retread/Shiny Wax 29 - Buford Camshaft Gasprin 32 - George Davidson Mood Springs 33 - Percy Barbel Lil' Torquey Pistons 34 - River Scott N20 Cola/Jen's Diner 44 - Floyd Morgan Rust-Eze/Twin H Power 51 - Doc Hudson Leak Less 52 - Robert Johnson RPM 64 - Samuel Conrev Shifty Drug 70 - Duke Coulters Sidewall Shine 74 - Slide Powers Tach-O-Mint/Lucky's 82 - Trick Guzzler (Rookie) Tow Cap/Bumper Save 90 - Rusty Dipstick Sputter Stop 91 - Randy Lawson Spare Mint 93 - Maxwell Turner Shiny Wax 94 - Louise Nash Clutch Aid 121 - Kurt Shiftright Re-Volting 300 - LeRoy Heming Racing Schedule #Florida 500 at Florida International Super Speedway Winner:Junior Moon #Thomasville 400 at Thomasville Speedway Winner:Doc Hudson #BnL 350 at BnL Raceway Winner:Trick Guzzler #Olympus 500 at Kansas Speedway Winner:Doc Hudson #Thunder Hollow 300 at Thunder Hollow Winner:Doc Hudson #Palm Mile 350 at Palm Mile Speedway Winner:Louise Nash #Smasherville 350 at Smasherville Winner:Louise Nash #RPM 400 at Fireball Beach Winner:Louise Nash #Calladega 500 at Calladega Winner:Doc Hudson #Sun Valley 500 at Sun Valley Speedway Winner:LeRoy Heming #Tailgator 400 at Tailgator Speedway Winner:Doc Hudson #Everfree 350 at Everfree Raceway Winner:Doc Hudson #Copper Canyon 400 at Copper Canyon Speedway Winner:Doc Hudson #Rocker Arms 500 at Rocker Arms Speedway Winner:Doc Hudson #N20 Cola 600 at Charlotte Springs Speedway Winner:Morris Axler #Georgia Safety Horn 350 at Georgia Super Speedway Winner:Doc Hudson #Pocono 500 at Pocono Winner:Doc Hudson #Homestead 350 at Homestead Winner:Kurt Shiftright #Nitroade 355 at Martinsville Winner:Doc Hudson #Data Shift 400 at Data Shift Speedway Winner:Doc Hudson #Daniel 500 at Daniel Speedway Winner:Doc Hudson #Zero Cal N20 Cola 400 at Florida International Super Speedway Winner:Maxwell Turner #Leak Less 400 at Sonoma Raceway Winner:Louise Nash #Brickyard 400 at Indianapolis Speedway Winner:Doc Hudson #Memphis 400 at Memphis Winner:Doc Hudson #Richmond 500 at Richmond Winner:Doc Hudson #Darlington 350 at Darlington Winner:Doc Hudson #Tank Coat 400 at Las Vegas Winner:LeRoy Heming #Heartland 400 at Heartland Winner:Doc Hudson #Rustbelt 400 at Rustbelt Winner:Junior Moon #Grandol 350 at Grandol Oil Co. Raceway Winner:Junior Moon #Mood Springs/Sputter Stop 350 at Georgia Super Speedway Winner:Doc Hudson #Spare Mint 400 at Rocker Arms International Speedway Winner:Doc Hudson #Dinoco 400 at Motor Speedway of the South Winner:River Scott #Los Angeles 500 at Los Angeles International Speedway Winner:Doc Hudson #Fireball Beach 500 at Fireball Beach Winner:Doc Hudson Final Standings # #51 Doc Hudson Wins:22 Top 5's: Top 10's: DNF's: # #11 Junior Moon Wins:3 Top 5's: Top 10's: DNF's: # #300 LeRoy Heming Wins:2 Top 5's: Top 10's: DNF's: # #94 Louise Nash Wins:4 Top 5's: Top 10's: DNF's: # #82 Trick Guzzler Wins:1 Top 5's: Top 10's: DNF's: # #17 Jet Robinson Wins:0 Top 5's: Top 10's: DNF's: # #52 Robert Johnson Wins:0 Top 5's: Top 10's: DNF's: # #33 Percy Barbel Wins:0 Top 5's: Top 10's: DNF's: # #32 George Davidson Wins:0 Top 5's: Top 10's: DNF's: # #28 Morris Axler Wins:1 Top 5's: Top 10's: DNF's: # #5 Slim Hood Wins:0 Top 5's: Top 10's: DNF's: # #90 Rusty Dipstick Wins:0 Top 5's: Top 10's: DNF's: # #70 Duke Coulters Wins:0 Top 5's: Top 10's: DNF's: # #8 Levi Mitchan Wins:0 Top 5's: Top 10's: DNF's: # #93 Maxwell Turner Wins:1 Top 5's: Top 10's: DNF's: # #29 Buford Camshaft Wins:0 Top 5's: Top 10's: DNF's: # #64 Samuel Conrev Wins:0 Top 5's: Top 10's: DNF's: # #34 River Scott Wins:1 Top 5's: Top 10's: DNF's: # #91 Randy Lawson Wins:0 Top 5's: Top 10's: DNF's: # #44 Floyd Morgan Wins:0 Top 5's: Top 10's: DNF's: # #74 Slide Powers Wins:0 Top 5's: Top 10's: DNF's: # #121 Kurt Shiftright Wins:1 Top 5's: Top 10's: DNF's: Category:Piston Cup Seasons